


Drunk, half Asleep, and writing

by Supervengelock666, TrashyestDoctorquartz



Series: Hayden and leila's stories [1]
Category: Doctor Who Mentioned, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: More characters to be added, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supervengelock666/pseuds/Supervengelock666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyestDoctorquartz/pseuds/TrashyestDoctorquartz
Summary: Okay Lets starts this off with, a boring Summary on how this is going to go.There is a few things you need to know, going into this.My name is Leila Scotts.And I am writing this in the middle of the night, Drunk and half Asleep.This is the story of my (boring but funny)Life.So get comfy and enjoy this ride.





	1. Prologue

It all started when I was fourteen. What you may ask well, To know that we'd have to start from the beginning. 

It was stormy in April,

there were no stars in the Horizon, and the Room was qiuet no sound could be heard as the universe collectively held it's breath as a new life It's first, and they breath a sigh of relief though the body, and soul was young she would be just like her father for they could see it through the beautiful gems that we're her eyes or at least that's what my father said he should know, he was there.

But this isn't about him it's about Me, Leila Cathriene Scotts. Buckle in cause this story is a wild one.


	2. Chapter 1

April 6th  1990

Catherine Jolene Scotts and David Nathenal Scott's "Happiest" of their lives. Their daughter Leila Catherine Scotts (Me!) Was born.

It was a relivtivly average day when Catherine went into Labor a month early, worried and scared for her unborn child , after 12 hours of labor I was born this frying blob thing that was supposed to be a child  cause seriously have you seen a baby be born cause that's diquesty like seriously how do our parents fall in love with these crying screaming covered in blood babies I mean this beautiful miracle child she's so precious she couldn't even hurt a fly (that's tottaly a lie but let's go with it.)

*Time skip brought you by this bird hitting my window as I write this*

After 2 years, her parent we're concerned to say the least their child their oh so lovely daughter has not spoken at all and, right now they are trying to convince her to speak. So let's go to the lovely conversation shall we?

"Honey can, you say Mama For me?" Said Catherine has she started the conversation "How about you, say Dada?" Davis said as he tried his luck but failed, then it turned into a whole debate between the two parents.

After 15 mins, Leila finally got tired, and said "You guys do realize if said Mother or father to you two it practical determine's who I favor the most but I favor anything, so I'm going to bed because I'm tired so goodnight Mother, good night Father" then she left the two parents stunned 

* * *

 "Ugh.." I put the pencil down once I was writing, I furiously mess with my hair as I stood up from the desk while mumbling "I'm done writing for today" I go to bed that has my significant other's I go and cuddle up to them whilst thinking over my past, and I finally shut my brain off and go into what they call a dream?

 


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey Leila wake up...wake up..WAKE UP"

I fall off of my twin bed from the continues poking and screaming from this blonde freak I mean adorable angry kitt- I mean Carl, (He never gave me his name so I just decided to call him Carl, at first he found it really silly to call him such But I just find it really adorable its really his fault for not telling me his name)

"DUDE, what in the actual FUCK!?!" I said as I got up from the wooden floor and dusted myself. He gasped and said "Awww you're very first curse word..They grow up so fast don't they" he sniffled and wiped his fake tears away but soon after he smiled creepily, he pats me on the back but I slap him, and walk out while saying 'whatever' , and rolling my eyes. I finally got downstairs and started to hear yelling, I immediately notice that it was my parents so me being me I just walk in, and grab my plate that was already made. Catherine and David paused and just look at Leila like she wasn't even there own daughter, after about five minutes they both sit down at the table, and start eating. "Well good morning to you too" I say while pouring me a glass of Apple juice, and say "How are y'all?" "Good" Catherine said breaking the awkward silence, I quickly sat at the dining table I quickly notice that my father David was looking anxious  "Father is there something bothering you?" I said while taking a bite out of my pancake "Yes um I was wondering how long you've been able to talk.." I responded with "Well my dear friend Carl taught me when I was about One Year old he also taught me how to read some Sherlock Holmes books..May I ask why?" Both David and Catherine look at each other "um no but you said Carl taught you um..so Carl is imaginary?" David said

"Stupid idiotic Humans" Carl said while sitting on the counter "Carl that's not nice" I scolded, I could hear Catherine kicking David, and said "Honey what did Carl say?" "He called y'all stupid, and idiotic" David turned pale and look at Catherine, and walk out into the other room, and Catherine followed after.

"Carl did I say something wrong?" I said very confused and look at him, He shrugged and starting eating a apple he may of may have not stole.

*Time skip borough you by Castiel "Dean look there's pie!" "Yes Cas I can see that" *

I was in my room reading some of my favorite parts in the Sherlock Holmes book.I was really Attached to it since my Aunt owned a Bookstore and gave me this book, and died soon after, Carl found it stupid that I insisted on reading instead of paying attention to him but secerectly I think he enjoys it since I used to be so annoying and wouldn't shut up. I started to fall asleep but I was trying to keep my eyes open so I could finish this book but soon after a few attempts I fell into a endless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated sorry but one question I wonder who Carl is...?

**Author's Note:**

> By the way this is my first time writing a story on archive so I will need help :)


End file.
